


The Journal

by Artsy_Sloth



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Horror, Murder, Murder Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Sloth/pseuds/Artsy_Sloth





	The Journal

Light filter in through a small crack in the roof. Dust was everywhere causing me to cough and sneeze. What I would give for someone to just clean all this, there was no way I wanted to do this. There were stacks of boxes upon boxes and it just felt like I would be here for hours “Hey mom! Why are we in this house again?” I called down to her from the attic.  
“We’re looking for something from your great grandmother!” I heard her faint shout from somewhere below. So that means I’ve got to go through these boxes… Great. I headed over to one of the smaller boxes in the corner and knelt before it. Opening it up, all that I found were what looked like vintage clothes, I pushed the clothes around until I found a small leather-bound journal. It looked ratty and old as hell. Interesting. Picking it up I found that it was heavier than I realized. I opened it up to the first page and at the very top in beautiful script was the name ‘Georgia Henry.’ Hmm. I pushed myself off my knees, dusting my jeans off, before heading over to one of the many chairs that were up here. I sat down and began flipping through the pages before deciding to start from the beginning.  
December 3rd, 1920  
It’s been about a week since my mother gave me this diary, and it’s been quite difficult to bring myself to write in it. Mother thought it would be a good idea to write about my feelings and whatnot. Especially since I’ve gotten older and haven’t found anyone to spend my life with. Though at the time I didn’t quite mind it. But now, just yesterday a wonderful thing occurred, while I was outside the store this real handsome drugstore cowboy decided to talk to me. He says to me “Well now aren’t you just a doll. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone as airtight as you,” and he just had this fine little smirk as he looked at me. Now normally I would have told him, he was being silly and what he was saying was a load of baloney. But I was in such a good mood and he seemed to be just a swell fella that I just went along with it. So now in just a few days, I’ll be going on a date with this guy.  
‘How cute, good for Georgia,’ I thought, and I flipped through a couple more pages before finally landing on another entry. This one a couple weeks after the first one.  
December 30th, 1920  
Things are going so good with Frankie! He treats me swell and I just love him. He is just the bees’ knees and I think he is the one for me…  
This is adorable! I closed the journal and held it tight. “Hey, mom! Who is Georgia Henry? I found her diary while I was going through the boxes!” There was no response to my question, so I put off my question and continued reading where I left off.  
He’s exactly everything I need. Frankie is quite a looker, rich, and his parents were out of the picture. No one would disapprove of me marrying this wonderful fella. My mother agrees with me as well. She says I need to get a ring from him, so I can tie him down. Hopefully, he is just as in love with me as I am with him.  
Ok… This was a little less cute. What is going on? She wanted to marry this guy after dating him for like three weeks? I can barely even decide on whether I want a ham or turkey sandwich for dinner. I shook my head, maybe she was just fast to fall in love, I had friends like that.  
February 14th, 1921  
Engaged! That’s what I am today, I did it! Oh boy, I could just swoon. The diamond Frankie got me is just HUGE. It took so long to convince him to chain me down, I had to act like the perfect little housewife. But finally, I can get my plan rolling. As soon as we get hitched…  
Whatever she had been talking about had ended up lost, the ink she had written with had smudged so badly I couldn’t tell what she was going to do. But from the sound of it, it didn’t sound good. “Mom?” I yelled down to her again. No answer. Oh, come on! It’s not like you have a bunch to do right now. I didn’t like where this was going and the longer I read through the journal the more it felt like something bad was going to happen…  
April 5th, 1921  
Our wedding was a wonderful affair. I couldn’t help but be the blushing bride. I knew what was going to happen after we were married, and I was so nervous. My mother told me encouraging things to keep me from being too nervous. I don’t know what I’d ever do without her, she was such a wonderful mother especially since my father had never been in the picture. She gave me a watery smile as she handed me my gift. ‘Something old’ she told me as she handed me what appeared to be a cookbook. ‘It’s something that has been in our family for generations. Make sure you try every recipe here.’ I told her I’d treasure it but before I headed out to marry Frankie and become Mrs. Franklin Quincy she handed me something else, a knife. ‘Something new’ she said, her smile had turned dark and I knew what she meant. I returned her smile and finally walked out.  
June 10th, 1921  
I finally did it… I can’t believe it took me two months before I could do the deed. I had hoped to do it a week after but finally, my dear sweet Frankie has bit the dust. Like mother told me I waited until after I was with child to kill him, but I just wish she had told me how bad it would be. I used the knife mother gave me on my wedding day and cut him into pieces. He had screamed so loud when I killed him that I thought the neighbors would hear, thankfully nobody came. But there had been blood everywhere and I had been drenched in it as well. I probably looked just like Bloody Mary, my hair had been matted and my nightgown was soaked through. It had been such a pain to clean, my nightgown had to be burned as had countless cleaning rags. Now that my house was finally clean, all I needed to do was finish up. I had the cookbook, and I was going to try out the first recipe inside. All I had to do was go shopping and use the cuts of meat I had gotten. My fella is going to give me meals for the next year, I swear it. I won’t be going hungry for a while. I cannot wait…  
“You called for me?” The voice caused me to jump and pull me from the soul clutching fear I had been feeling at this moment. I looked up and saw my mother, with a book in her hand. A cookbook.  
“Mom?” My voice was barely above a whisper. It was hoarse and fearful.  
“Oh good, you found it. I was hoping you would.” She took the journal from me and flipped through it, just as I had done.  
“W-who… is Georgia Henry?” I questioned her. A thousand thoughts and questions were running through my head, but this was the one I chose, the one that seemed the most important.  
“Haven’t I told you before? She’s my grandmother. She taught my mother everything she knew, and in turn, my mother taught me.” The fear that had been in my stomach returned with a vengeance and I felt nauseous. Georgia Henry was related to me… “If you’re wondering, I did it too.”


End file.
